Fotografía
by Vanehei
Summary: Una fotografía es simplemente un medio para compartir la forma en la que las personas ven el mundo. Miroku busca compartir esa visión, al menos mientra el mismo aun pueda ver.


**Dedicado a mi querida Pilika en su cumpleaños. La chica que me inspiro para escribir fics en primer lugar, y la que me inspiro a meterme en el diseño por primera vez, nunca le llegaré ni a los talones, pero como disfruto de esos pasatiempos… gracias por todo ¡Pilika!, ¡te quiero!**

**Fotografía**

_Despertar cada mañana y sentir como la luz se filtra maliciosamente entre las persianas descompuestas de aquella habitación para herir momentáneamente mis ojos recién abiertos es una de las sensaciones que mas extraño de aquellos días. El ver tu rostro sonriéndome perezosamente antes de que pudieras siquiera estar totalmente despierta es una de aquellas imágenes que la ceguera no me robo, pero que al mismo tiempo no puedo resaltar como un triunfo de mi parte al no encontrar recipiente mejor que mi memoria para poder conservarla._

_Aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, fue a través de la lente de mi cámara. Estabas en medio de unos árboles otoñales que quería fotografiar. Al notar mi presencia intrusiva , sonreíste, y una de las fotos mas bellas de mi exposición nació. Ese día no pude hablar contigo ni conocer tu nombre, pero el destino es tan caprichoso como mágico, y nunca imagine que un año después de aquel momento, me encontraría contigo en la galería, justo el día en el que tu foto estaba siendo expuesta como parte de mi repertorio._

_Estabas parada frente a una impresión enorme de tu foto, tus ojos miraban directo a la impresión de tus ojos, y parecías sorprendida ante el descubrimiento de tu belleza. Mucha gente te observaba reconociéndote en aquella imagen, pero no parecías darte cuenta._

_Extrañamente, pareciste sentir mi mirada y giraste tu rostro hacia mi. Debo admitir que mi corazón dio un pequeño salto, principalmente cuando aquella mirada fue acompañada por tus pasos dirígiéndose hacia mi. La gente nos observaba en silencio, como si estuvieran viendo una obra de teatro improvisada . Yo era el autor de aquellas fotos, pero mi nombre era tan conocido para todos los asistentes solo en la misma proporción que mi rostro lo era completamente desconocido._

_Tan pronto como estuviste frente a mi apuntaste tu dedo directamente hacia mi rostro y dijiste en forma un tanto severa "Eres tu, el chico del parque, el que tomo esa foto"_

_Murmullos se escucharon alrededor nuestro. Mi nombre se comenzó a escuchar con muchas voces murmurantes en la sala, era como si nadie quisiera entrometerse en el transcurso de aquella escena, hasta que un brazo salvador me arrastro con fuerza hacia el exterior de la galería por la puerta trasera, mi salvador era Inuyasha, mi representante y amigo de tantos años. Mientras era arrastrado en dirección opuesta a ti, recuerdo desear que todo se detuviera, necesitaba saber tu nombre, necesitaba saber quien eras._

_Estaba afuera de la galería cuando me di cuenta de que todo había terminado. Me enfurecí con Inuyasha por sacarme de esa manera, y el se enfureció conmigo por permitir que nuestro secreto tan bien guardado fuera puesto en evidencia. Estábamos en medio de la discusión cuando me di cuenta de que nos habías seguido, y estabas de pie observándonos. Tu vestido blanco se movía junto con el viento. Todo pareció absurdamente poético._

"_Esta bien Miruidiota, pero seguramente ella te pedirá regalías por usar su imagen" dijo mi amigo mientras refunfuñando se alejaba para dejarnos solos._

_Te acercaste nuevamente y automáticamente me comencé a disculpar por no pedir permiso para usar tu imagen, no sabia nada de ti, no sabia como contactarte, tome la foto sin saber que el resultado sería tan glorioso, "si se vende con gusto te daré la ganancia"._

_Sonreíste, seguramente puse la cara de idiota que tanto me critica Kagome cuando me pongo nervioso por algo. _

"_Es hermosa" dijiste._

_Me quede en estado inanimado por un segundo creyendo que tal vez había escuchado mal._

"_Nunca nadie me había tomado una foto tan hermosa" continuaste_

_Sentí como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta, como cuando en la infancia temprana estas a punto de caer de un tropiezo y escuchas la voz histérica de los testigos rodeandote mientras con movimientos torpes intentan detener tu caída._

"_Gracias" dije casi mecánicamente sintiendo pena de mi mismo por no poder decir nada mas. Tu emitiste una pequeña sonrisa que produjo en mi la misma sensación que se tiene cuando se tocan los cojinetes en las patas de un pequeño gato._

"_No quiero ninguna ganancia, solo quería agradecerte por capturar ese momento" diste media vuelta disponiéndote a entrar nuevamente a la galería, tal vez para continuar admirando tu belleza. _

_A mitad de la escalinata giraste para encontrarme en la misma posición y conteniendo el mismo aliento con el que me dejaste cuando te escuche decir "gracias"._

"_Mi nombre es Sango, Sango Taija, puedes encontrar mi nombre en el directorio telefónico"_

_Subiste la mitad restante de los escalones velozmente, y por fin, deje salir ese aliento contenido que por el tiempo transcurrido estaba agonizando en mi pecho._

_Nunca supe que demonios pasaba conmigo, no creo en el amor a primera vista, y mucho menos considerando el estado de mi vista. _

_Decidí buscar en el directorio telefónico, la letra era tan pequeña que tuve que utilizar los anteojos que tanto odiaba. La búsqueda fue ardua, pero cuando finalmente di con el, no supe que hacer. Deje el directorio abierto y con un enorme circulo rojo señalando la zona en la que tu nombre se encontraba. Fui a la cocina y prepare un plato de pasta mientras que mi iPod reproducía de forma aleatoria canciones que parecían señalarme un destino en común, llamarte._

_Serví la pasta que preparé y destape una botella de vino barata. Di el primer bocado y sentí una terrible urgencia por levantarme de la mesa y correr hacia el teléfono._

_Finalmente, sintiéndome el estupido mas grande sobre la tierra te marque. _

_Lo que sigue nena es algo que ya conoces. Una primer cita en la que fui tan ágil como un mono en patines. Me sorprende que aceptaras darme una segunda cita, y una tercera, y una cuarta._

_Recuerdo que cuando por fin nos hicimos novios me confesaste que mi torpeza te parecía linda. Me sentí halagado de forma extraña, pero aunque gran parte de mis peculiares accidentes estando a lado tuyo eran debido a mis nervios, debo admitir que otra parte era debido a la enfermedad que terminaría dejándome ciego._

_Yo quería contarte de inmediato sobre lo que me estaba sucediendo y estaría por suceder, pero la indiscreción de Kagome y una mentira que inicialmente me pareció blanca tomaron la delantera. Nunca imagine que ustedes se hicieran amigas tan rápidamente, es por eso que cuando ella me pregunto si ya te había contado de mi enfermedad me resulto sencillo decirle que si, tal vez su hubiera sabido que al día siguiente irían de compras juntas hubiera dicho la verdad._

_Llegaste furiosa pidiéndome explicaciones. No supe que decir y saliste del departamento casi de forma fugaz. Kagome llego minutos después disculpándose._

_Tarde varias horas en lograr que quisieras hablar conmigo. Pensé que me dejarías, te oculte algo que podría afectar tu vida. Fue un error enorme._

_Comenzaste a llorar y me dijiste que no te importaba lo que sucediera. Estarías conmigo sin importar lo que pasará, pero te causaba un dolor tremendo que en un futuro ya no pudiera tomar fotos._

_Fue entones cuando te conté que la razón por la que me volví fotógrafo era para poder dejar impreso en algún lugar, el mundo que yo veía. _

"_Ese mundo es hermoso" me dijiste con tristeza en la mirada._

"_Se que tomando fotos no lograré retener esas imágenes para mi, la memoria no es perfecta, pero al menos quiero poder mostrarle a alguien mas la forma en la que veía cuando podía ver" dije mientras veía como me sonreía tenuemente. _

"_Yo quiero estar en tu mundo, lo veas o no"_

_Me confesaste entonces, que aquel día en el parque estabas pensando en terminar con tu vida, recorrías los árboles buscando uno lo suficientemente robusto y lleno de hojas para poder ocultar tu pecado al menos por unas horas._

_Me sorprendí, pero no sabia si tenia el derecho de pedir explicaciones._

"_Pero te vi sosteniendo aquella cámara, con aquella enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, e instintivamente deje de concentrarme en mi problema decidiendo observar el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba"_

_Seguí tratando de articular palabra, pero tu generosidad me ayudo nuevamente._

"_Era una tontería enorme, llevaba días deprimida por que mi exnovio me encaño con mi mejor amiga ¿Qué gran cliché no?"_

_Si, admití que era un gran cliché, pero no por eso algo menos doloroso._

"_Estoy segura de que me hubiera acobardado, nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero de alguna forma el verte sumergido en aquel paisaje, tomando fotos sin parar, me ayudo a superarlo, es raro… tal vez fue el destino"_

_El destino… al parecer no soy el único que piensa en aquella palabra cuando recuerda lo que paso. Me pediste detalles sobre mi enfermedad y me preguntaste por los sentimientos que me generaba._

_En ese momento el sentimiento que tuve desde la primera vez que te vi tomo forma, decidí que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y te pedí matrimonio de forma totalmente improvisada colocando en tu dedo la cinta de seguridad del rollo fotográfico de mi cámara. "Prometo cambiarlo por un diamante" te dije después de que me dijiste que si y espectadores anónimos comenzaron a aplaudir. Que raro, nunca me di cuenta de que estábamos acompañados en aquel parque, supongo que era algo lógico._

_Casi como si la línea de acontecimientos de mi vida estuviera marcada con una delgada y detallada línea, mi perdida de visión comenzó a acelerarse. Un mes antes de la boda comencé a notar que las cosas a mi alrededor parecían perder brillo y definición. Si algo estaba a mas de cinco metros de distancia de mi, apenas y podía distinguir su forma. Compré el lente de mas alto alcance que encontré y tome fotográfias de cada esquina de Tokyo. _

_Me encantaba observar tu rostro mientras las mirabas. "Es hermoso, nunca me había dado cuenta de que este poste tuviera esos colores" me decías._

_Yo sonreía orgulloso pero sintiéndome culpable por ocultarte que mi vista estaba marchándose a zancadas. _

_El día de nuestra boda fue mágico, aun recuerdo ver el destello que la luz del sol entrando por la puerta de la iglesia , quedando opaco a tus espaldas, te veías hermosa, pese a que en realidad no pude distinguir ningún detalle de tu rostro o vestimenta hasta que te tuve prácticamente frente a mi._

_Durante algunos meses pude fingir que todo continuaba igual, pero cuando caí por las escaleras del edificio en el que vivíamos me di cuenta de que no podía continuar fingiendo._

_En cuanto salí con el orgulloso yeso en mi brazo, me hiciste visitar al especialista que siempre me había atendido. Mi enfermedad estaba avanzando. _

_Los sedantes me hicieron efecto y dormí placidamente, al final, esa era la realidad con la que viví toda mi vida, sabia que ese día llegaría, pero no me detuve en pensar el impacto que las palabras del médico tendrían sobre ti._

_Desperté en la madrugada, como siempre, al abrir los ojos tuvo que pasar un rato mientras lograba distinguir mas que sombras. Pero los sollozos que escuchaba en la habitación de a lado me hicieron perder la paciencia ante aquel proceso y levantarme para caminar hacia allá prácticamente a ciegas._

_Abrí la puerta y encontré tu silueta desdibujada en el suelo. Aquella habitación me servía como estudio, como depósito, como contenedor de mis miles de fotografías. Mientras los segundos pasaban mi vista se aclaraba un poco más. Llorabas tomando lo que creo que era uno de los booklets mas antiguos, era un llanto verdadero , de esos que desgarran el alma con tan solo escucharlo, tanto así que comencé a sentir lástima por mi mismo._

_Te abrace explicándote que todo estaría bien, pero no encontrabas consuelo en mis palabras. "Quiero seguir viendo el mundo como lo ves" me dijiste entre sollozos. Yo besé tu cabeza y te abracé aun mas fuertemente. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición, la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos me encontraba recostado en el suelo y el olor de un rico desayuno se filtraba a través de aire._

_Llegue a la cocina aún si poder ver claramente, pero al ver tu silueta inmediatamente sentí que sonreías, aunque aun no podía distinguir bien tu rostro, era algo en tu voz al decirme "Buenos días"._

_Desayunamos amenamente, y justo cuando estábamos por terminar comenzaste a decirme que te gustaría salir de viaje alrededor del mundo conmigo._

_Sonreí pensando que era otra de tus ideas "Me gustaría" que no tienen intención de concretarse como lo fue el "Me gustaría ir a la luna, me gustaría probar todos los sabores de helado del planeta, me gustaría vivir en la cima del monte Fuji"_

_Sin embargo te acercaste a mi de forma seria y comenzaste a darme detalles sobre una ruta, "Podríamos salir mañana mismo rumbo a America, estar ahí un tiempo y después ir a Europa"_

_Note tu intención de concretar esta nueva idea y te pregunte si hablabas en serio. "Si, al despertar llame a mi trabajo y renuncie, tenemos el dinero suficiente, y hay muchas cosas del mundo que no has visto ni fotografiado"_

"_Quiero ver todo eso contigo, y quiero que me muestres como lo ves"_

_La idea me comenzó a parecer encantadora, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzamos a preparar todo. Llamamos a Impiaza y a Kagome solo para encargarles el departamento, no sabíamos cuando regresaríamos, pero les llamaríamos, tal vez. _

_Vimos paisajes hermosos en América, desde Canadá hasta Argentina. Fotografíe ferozmente, diría que fotografíe como si no hubiera mañana, pero en mi caso esa analogía era real. Cada día tardaba mas tiempo en poder ver algo mas que siluetas por la mañana, y en la obscuridad no veía absolutamente nada._

_Pasamos tres meses intensos e inolvidables. Sin darnos cuenta comenzaste a convertirte en fotógrafo tu también. _

_Ya estando en la Patagonia mis momentos de lucidez visual se limitaban a un par de horas al día, siguiendo la promesa que te hice, te lo conté. Era hora de regresar a casa._

_Llegamos a Japón con muchos recuerdos maravillosos, y miles de fotos que según dices, eran casi tridimensionales. _

_A Inuyasha le entusiasmaron de sobre manera. Según el tenemos material para varias exposiciones._

_Hace un mes que regresamos a Japón escribí esta carta de puño y letra buscando entregártela el día en el que mi viste te hubiera ido por completo, si la estas leyendo es por que ese momento llego y no podría estar mas feliz, por que pude verte y enseñarte mi mundo. _

_Como sabes me preparé para este momento desde hace mucho, se leer braile y podré ser bastante independiente, pero mi cámara, mi vieja compañera se sentirá sola, es por eso que deseo que tu la utilices para mostrarle al resto de las personas la forma en la que ves al mundo. Yo, al amarte y conocerte tanto te puedo decir que he podido verlo desde el día en el que te vi. en medio de ese bosque, y que aunque no podré ver tus fotografías, podremos compartir el momento en el que las capturas. _

_Con amor inmenso, y deseándote el mejor de los cumpleaños._

_Miroku_

Sango sonrío sosteniendo la larga carta que Miroku escribió para ella. Tomo entre sus manos aquella vieja Nikko que fue la fiel compañera de su esposo durante toda su vida y no pudo evitar que su historia en lugar de triste era hermosa. Era como si Miroku le hubiera regalado sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos.

El silencio que se escuchaba en el departamento a esas horas de la mañana se vio interrumpido por un grito jubiloso proveniente de la habitación principal.

Ágilmente Miroku llego a la sala, lugar en el que Sango se encontraba. Sonreía como un niño pequeño, y sus ojos brillaban resaltando el hermoso color en ellos, en su mano llevaba un par de minúsculos botines y su respiración parecía agitada por la emoción.

"Esto estaba sobre tu almohada-" dijo Miroku sin encontrar mas palabras.

"Si" fue lo único que dijo Sango. "Lo sustituí por una carta que encontré ahí al despertar"

"¿Esto significa que….?" dijo nuevamente Miroku mientras Sango se levantaba para besarlo.

"Muchas gracias por regalarme tu cámara, es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya hecho, y tu carta me encanto, deberías convertirte en escritor"

"Pero, pero, los zapatitos" dijo Miroku con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sango lo beso nuevamente.

"Me aseguraré de tomar miles de fotos de nuestro bebé, te amo"

* * *

Notas finales: Si, el final fue bastante anticlimático, eso me pasa por confiarme y escribir la idea que rondaba mi cabeza de último minuto. Aun así, y con lo sencillo que quedo el one shot, sabes que esta hecho de todo corazón, principalmente por que los fics de esta pareja fueron la causa de que nos conociéramos. Creo que lo digo cada año, pero si fuiste un hito en mi vida.

Te quiero muchísimo y espero que recibas muchos regalos hoy, y no tienen que ser materiales, mas bien deseo que tengas regalos espirituales, de esos que te llenan el alma y hacen que sonrías por muchos días como idiota. Esos regalos como los que tu haces, como el que me haces año con año.


End file.
